Goodbye, Love America
by TamashiiWolf
Summary: Title says it all. It's a goodbye letter to the world from America. Wrote this when I depressed months ago. Warnings: sad as all get out, mentions of 2P! characters, and some minor cursing...I think. Read&Review please!


YO!

Hey if you find this then it means that I'm gone. Yep and I'm not coming back, looking for me is usless. I'm gone. Like the Roman Empire, Germania, Acient Greece and Egypt, the Holy Roman Empire and my mother. Ironic, I know. The one person who said the would never die because after all 'I'm the Hero!'. Yeah not anymore, I can't be a hero. I was never a hero. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't save the world, I couldn't save you guys...or my firends, or my country, HELL! I couldn't even save myself from the inner demons.

Did you guys know that there's an alernative universe that has our dark sides ruling? It's scary and sad, to know that place is ruled on hate, rage, suspision, agaony, and pure madness. That knowing if we didn't love, we would destroy this world in blind fury. Don't give in, for the sake of this beautiful, imperfect world, don't give into the madness. Everything will change, and not for the better. You think as many people on the street now is bad? You, yourself, will end up on the street and chaos will reign. Don't, for the love of God, don't give in. I think I've stressed that enough. So now that I'm gone, please take care of my people and land. I know they aren't always the greatest or happiest bunch, but look after them.

Russia, sorry about all the times I call you a commie when you weren't one. I was just unsure as to how our relationship would change if I were to stop.

Japan, hey bud, thanks for putting up with me. I know I annoyed the crap outta you, but if I were to suddenly drop the act I know you would get concern and tell someone. I had to annoy you and I'm sorry for that. Hope you can forgive me (keep making those video games!).

Germany, hey man, I know I annoyed the crap outta you to. There were times where I wanted to do the same thing you did though; Yell at everyone.

Italy, just continue to make everyone smile. You help make this place a little happier with your smile.

Romano, hey man you just need to look up! You know what needs to be done. Don't be to hard on Germany and Spain there, and keep your brother out of trouble.

Prussia, Denmark, you guys are just awesome. I didn't deserve to be part of your group...but we were all a little fucked up huh?

China, please forgive. I was unable to pay off the debt, no matter what I did. Knowing that I can't pay off makes me feel usless and weak. I'm sorry, I tried so hard and it just didn't do anything.

France, I know you hate me...still trying to figure out why. Was it my food? Or my faux personality? I'm sorry for what ever I did you piss you off.

Canada, thought I forgot you huh? I never forgot you, I just pretended. I don't even know why I was an ass to you. You had all the reasons to hate me and you never did. Maybe that's what I wanted you to hate me so I know that I was truly alone. But you were always there and that constantly confused the hell out of me. Why would you still be my side after all that I did to you? After a while I'd just came to accept that you were there and refused to leave. I love you Canada, Matthew, Mattie, _Brother._ Look after my people will ya?

England...jeez, I don't even know what to write to for this one. Do you still hate me? I hope you don't, wouldn't blame you if you did. After all I betrayed you. But I wanted you to see me as more than just a little brother, or the you raised. I love you. I know you love me too, but I _love_ you. I wanted you to myself. Arg! Now I'm just embaressing myself...but it's true. I told you several times...I tried to confess and each time you just brushed it off. It hurt yes, but I never have up. I'm sorry we couldn't be together, I love you England, Iggy, Artie, Arthur.

To the rest of the world, sorry I couldn't make the difference I wanted to. I'm sorry for being the obnoxious person that I was, it annoyed me at time as well. I was afraid what would happen if I showed who I really am, was. I don't know what I died of. The doctor said it looked kinda like cancer, but the test came back negative. For months I've been coughing up blood and I could feel every thing shutting down slowly. Most days I couldn't move at all. I was in constant pain. But I hid it, I didn't want anyone to worry about me. Well I can't think of anything else to say, just don't worry about me.

Goodbye world, I wish I couldv'e stayed longer, but you had different plans for me huh? That's okay, I'm fine. Thanks for letting me here this long.

Alfred F. Jones  
"The United States of America"

* * *

Sorry for making y'all cry. I cried when I wrote this shit. So don't worry.  
So you all may go ahead and now yell at me for making you cry.

Love ya,

TamashiiWolf


End file.
